leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion, Takop, the Cloud of Blood
Champion Info |alttype = |date = |resource = Mana |health = 6 |attack = 6 |spells = 4 |difficulty = 2 |hp_base = 624 |hp_lvl = 89 |mp_base = 300 |mp_lvl = 50 |hp5_base = 7.4 |hp5_lvl = 0.85 |mp5_base = 6.8 |mp5_lvl = 0.65 |dam_base = 62.6 |dam_lvl = 3.4 |arm_base = 27.6 |arm_lvl = 3.4 |mr_base = 31.2 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |as_base = 0.672 |as_lvl = 2.8 |ms = 350 |range = 125 |rangetype = Melee |IP = 9300 |RP = 1070 }} Takop, the Cloud of Blood is a from my SMNK Custom Champion series. He is intended to be a simplistic counter-jungler, with all of his skills but his ultimate being oriented towards dueling. Abilities | }} Takop gets nervous and enhances his capabilities. He gains bonus attack speed for the next 3.5 seconds, and deals bonus magic damage on basic attacks. The bonus damage is doubled against monsters. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Self-cast }} | }} Takop dashes through target enemy unit, dealing magic damage and reducing their attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 525 }} | }} Takop gains bonus life steal. |description2= Takop summons a sip of magic liquor in his mouth, instantly healing himself. The healing is increased by 1% . He also gains movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = Self-cast }} | }} Takop summons a cloud above target 400-unit radius area. 0.5 seconds later, the cloud rains 3 lightning bolts, with 0.5 second between each bolt. Each bolt deals magic damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health (capped at 400 against minions and monsters), to the closest target to the center of the cloud. If within a 250-unit radius to the center of the cloud, the target takes 20% increased damage from Takop for the next 3 seconds. |leveling= % of enemies' maximum health}} % of enemies' maximum health}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} | }} Lore Born in a nomadic tribe from the Shurima deserts, Takop was curious about the city-states of Valoran rather than the errant lifestyle he was born into. Within each city he visited, he took souvenirs to remember the cities by as he honed his talents for battle in case the things he liked needed defending. His unique talents would only find use after he settled, and therefore he set his foot in Noxus to polish his skills. There he would meet up with Noxian talent and finally live a sedentary lifestyle, founding a group called the Red Round to watch over Noxus's global politics. With exposure to the strongest blade wielders of Valoran, Takop's own battle skills gained polish. But with time, also came discontent as Jericho Swain became Grand General of Noxus, and the Red Round was subsequently putsched quite similarly. In order to defend the city-state against extensive consequences of this sudden upheaval, Takop and the old Red Round come to a conclusion: he must join the League of Legends to combat for his Noxus, against Swain's Noxus. Category:Custom champions